


Chore Day

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: When you're stranded on a planet, it's the little things that help you get by.





	

Summer sunshine beat down, Kathryn stood at the cave entrance in the remnants of her uniform. She paused, broom in hand, watching the two men in the river. They were stripped to the waist, sweaty, with droplets of water sparkling on their skin. She bit her lip. Although theoretically doing laundry, they were currently trying to drown each other cheerfully, as only best friends can.

“I love chore day,” B’Elanna sighed happily, suddenly beside her.

Kathryn blushed, having been caught. Keeping secrets was difficult when four people lived in a cave for years on end.

She grinned, “Let’s go help.”


End file.
